Engine performance simulation software has become an integral part of the engine designer's toolkit. However, optimization of a particular design using such software is often difficult and time consuming. That is due primarily to the number of parameters required to adequately characterize the engine and the interdependency of these parameters on one another. The present invention describes apparatuses, systems, and methods that help to automate the engine design process and shorten the development time to meet specified performance goals.